Nuits Blanches
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS. OS 3 : Feu. Parfois, Bilbo en rêve la nuit. Il voit l'immense salle, les joyaux sur lesquels il dérape, dans lesquels il s'enfonce, avant de s'extirper de l'amas d'or pour se cacher derrière un pilier. Tout brûle autour de lui, l'air, l'or, les manches de son manteau bleu. Smaug rit de son rire terrible. La chaleur est intolérable, et Bilbo étouffe, il suffoque.
1. Coffee Shop

Salut tout le monde ! Avec quelques amies, on s'est fait une petite Soirée Pour l'Ecriture ensemble, en reprenant le principe des nuits du FoF avec un thème donné par heure, une heure pour écrire un OS. Je crée donc un recueil qui réunira mes différents OS si la soirée venait à se reproduire (et comme on s'est bien éclatées, je pense que oui!).

Merci à toutes celles qui ont participé, je vous aime !

(Notez que le rating est susceptible de changer avec les prochains OS)

Résumé : Coffee Shop AU. Bilbo, serveur dans un café, meurt d'envie depuis des mois d'adresser la parole à son client le plus canon, dont il ne connaît même pas le nom. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il décide enfin de le faire, il ne choisit peut-être pas le bon jour.

* * *

Soirée pour l'écriture #1

Mot imposé : **Tentation**

.oOo.

Il y avait un petit plaisir auquel Bilbo ne résistait jamais : c'était de poser son regard sur les fesses de son client lorsque celui-ci prenait son latte au comptoir et se détournait pour aller trouver une chaise près de la vitre, sous le sigle vert arrondi où était inscrit le nom du café. Il fallait dire que ces fesses, c'était tout un poème. Bien rondes, à l'air moelleuses, généralement mises en valeur par des jeans noirs élimés suffisamment moulants. Bilbo avait le plus grand mal à en détacher son regard.

Mais en dehors de ça, il était bien sûr d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Surtout avec ce client, qui faisait partie des réguliers, et Bilbo n'avait pas envie de faire perdre à la boutique un revenu certes minime mais presque quotidien. Il s'appliquait donc particulièrement à dessiner des motifs de feuille dans le latte et l'homme lui adressait parfois un sourire du coin des yeux lorsqu'il le récupérait sur le comptoir. Une fois qu'il était assis, Bilbo évitait soigneusement de le reluquer.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, pour la première fois depuis que l'homme (dont il ignorait toujours le nom) avait commencé à fréquenter le café, il n'était pas vêtu de ses jeans râpés et de ses tee-shirts trop larges, mais d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux longs et noirs, généralement lâchés sur ses épaules, étaient réunis en une tresse serrée, et la barbe qu'il avait d'habitude plutôt fournie était réduite cette fois à une simple petite barbe de trois jours. Lorsque Bilbo avait levé les yeux vers lui quand il était entré dans le café, sa mâchoire avait manqué de s'en décrocher, et il avait fallu qu'il reçoive un puissant coup de coude dans le flanc droit de la part de sa collègue et cousine Primula pour réussir à faire de nouveau rentrer ses yeux à l'intérieur de ses orbites.

Malheureusement, cette fois, l'homme ne sourit ni de la bouche, ni des yeux, lorsque Bilbo lui servit son latte au motif de feuille, et l'emporta à sa place habituelle à côté de la vitre.

Et si, jusque là, Bilbo avait toujours résisté à la tentation, cette fois, il avait rudement envie d'aller lui parler.

\- Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, l'avertit Primula.

Elle n'avait pas tort : ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'il n'aurait pas manqué grand-chose pour qu'ils se rejoignent en haut de l'arête de son nez.

\- J'ai envie d'aller lui proposer un rencard, murmura Bilbo rêveusement. Ça fait des mois que je pense qu'à ça.

\- Aujourd'hui ? T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Il a l'air capable de tuer d'un simple regard…

\- Peut-être, mais il est canon. Il l'est toujours, mais là, encore plus que d'habitude. C'est peut-être un signe…

Primula haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en lavait les mains, et Bilbo prit brutalement sa décision. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour résister à la tentation.

Il prit un muffin à la framboise dans la vitrine réfrigérée, et s'approcha de la table de l'homme avec un sourire.

\- Mauvaise journée ? sourit-il. J'ai peut-être de quoi vous remonter le moral.

Il posa le muffin sur la table, en espérant de toutes ses forces que l'autre comprendrait que c'était une tentative de drague (il n'était pas doué pour ça, il fallait bien l'admettre), et attendit sa réaction pendant quelques trop longues secondes.

Qui, finalement, n'auraient pas été suffisante pour se préparer à la réponse, claquant dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

\- Je n'aime pas la framboise. Vous pouvez le reprendre.

La stupéfaction et l'humiliation de Bilbo étaient telles que pendant au moins cinq bonnes secondes, il ne fut capable que d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé de quoi faire fonctionner ses capacités cognitives au minimum syndical, il reprit précipitamment le muffin sur la table, et balbutia "P… Pa… Pardon" avant de s'enfuir en trébuchant.

S'il voulait sauver sa dignité avec une retraite gracieuse, c'était raté, mais à côté des flammes de la honte qui brûlaient sur ses joues, ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Primula, qui avait tout entendu (comme la moitié des clients du café, malheureusement), lui donna une petite tape réconfortante sur l'épaule, et Bilbo se demanda s'il avait déjà vécu une expérience plus horriblement humiliante.

Probablement pas.

Avec l'accord tacite de Primula, il s'affaira dans l'arrière-boutique tout le reste de l'après-midi, et lorsqu'il en émergea à nouveau, l'homme était parti.

Si Bilbo avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chance, il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Bilbo ne travaillait pas. Le surlendemain, comme il avait passé son jour de congé assis sur un banc devant le fleuve à ressasser son fabuleux râteau par 5°C et un vent à décorner les bœufs, il se réveilla avec un rhume carabiné et le nez plus rouge que ses joues de la veille. Finalement, une semaine entière s'écoula sans qu'il puisse venir au travail, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas entièrement, pour être honnête.

Lorsqu'il réintégra le café, une semaine jour pour jour après son échec monumental, sa première réaction fut de jeter un regard rapide sur les sièges pour voir si l'homme était là, puis soupirer de soulagement en réalisant que non. Sa deuxième réaction fut d'éviter un bolide nommé Primula, qui se précipita vers lui pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Oh, Bilbo ! Tu es guéri ! Génial. Écoute ça, ton client, là, il est venu tous les jours. Tous les jours ! Parfois même deux fois !

Bilbo déglutit. L'homme venait souvent, mais jamais tous les jours. Jamais deux fois.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, mais je crois qu'il a failli, une ou deux fois, il a ouvert la bouche comme pour poser une question et puis il a laissé tomber.

\- Merde, gémit Bilbo.

\- Il veut peut-être se faire pardonner ?

\- Ou m'humilier davantage.

Primula haussa les épaules d'un air sceptique, mais ils furent vite fixés : une demi-heure à peine après l'ouverture du café, le client apparaissait. Le bruit que fit Bilbo en déglutissant fut probablement audible dans toute la pièce, et il détourna le regard si vite que ce fut _presque_ comme si leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés.

Presque seulement, malheureusement.

Lorsque Bilbo releva la tête, l'homme se tenait devant lui. Pas en costard, cette fois.

\- Un latte, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en regardant Bilbo droit dans les yeux.

Incapable de parler, Bilbo hocha la tête, et se retourna vers la machine pour faire couler le liquide. Il ne réussit pas très bien la feuille, cette fois, ses mains tremblaient trop, mais il songea que ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

Lorsqu'il posa la tasse sur le comptoir, l'homme ajouta :

\- …Et un muffin à la framboise.

Pendant un instant, Bilbo se demanda s'il blaguait ou non, si c'était histoire d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ; mais l'homme baissa les yeux d'un air embarrassé, et Bilbo songea qu'il pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je vous l'apporte, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop étouffée, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Primula leva un sourcil lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, tandis que les pas de l'homme résonnaient dans la salle encore presque vide, et Bilbo haussa silencieusement les épaules, avant de saisir un muffin dans la vitrine réfrigérée et de l'apporter au client.

\- Tenez, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

\- Merci…

Il y eut un silence, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais qui fut tellement insupportable pour Bilbo qu'il fit finalement un 180° sur les talons pour s'échapper de là au plus vite ; mais plus rapide encore, une main forte se referma sur son poignet.

Bilbo fut obligé de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna l'homme, les joues d'un rose soutenu. J'ai foiré mon entretien d'embauche l'autre jour, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, et… Enfin, ça n'excuse rien, mais… Je suis vraiment désolé. D'avoir refusé votre muffin. Je… Je ne voulais pas… vous offenser. Enfin…

Il avait l'air tellement misérable, à vouloir s'exprimer sans savoir comment, que Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de prendre pitié de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo, dit-il. Et vous ?

\- Thorin.

\- Thorin, reprit Bilbo, ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi, un de ces jours ? Pas ici. Ailleurs.

Un sourire amusé apparut au coin de la lèvre de Thorin, et son regard s'éclaira. Le changement était saisissant.

\- Oui… Avec plaisir.

.oOo.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se mettre ensemble pour de bon, que Bilbo apprit que Thorin n'aimait pas non plus le café. Mais c'était la spécialité de la boutique de Bilbo, et il venait uniquement pour lui.

En échange, Bilbo lui dessina un cœur dans la crème de son chocolat chaud.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier OS ! (Je sais, question tentation, on repassera, mais bon.)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Conditions

Et voici le 2ème OS Hobbit de la soirée, sur le thème n°3 : Condition ! ATTENTION : CRACK. Voilà, c'est dit.

Résumé : Thorin voulait un Nain voleur. Gandalf lui a déniché un Hobbit jardinier. Le voilà bien avancé dans sa quête.

Bonne lecture !

Début : 22h04

* * *

.oOo.

Thorin avait pourtant été clair sur les conditions.

\- Je vous ai dit que je voulais que ce soit un Nain et un voleur. Et vous me ramenez un Hobbit qui ressemble à un jardinier ! chuchota-il furieusement.

Gandalf poussa un soupir qui aurait pu souffler la maison des trois petits cochons.

\- Thorin Oakenshield, vous m'avez demandé de vous trouver un partenaire, je vous en ai trouvé un. Si vous n'êtes pas content, faites donc vos recherches vous-même.

\- Mais bon sang, vous faites exprès ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il s'intègre au groupe ? Kíli, Fíli, Dwalin et Bofur, ils sont tous des nains. On a accepté un magicien avec nous parce que c'était plus pratique pour la quête, mais franchement, vous abusez. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'un Hobbit ?

\- Je pense à la diversité de votre équipe, moi ! tonna Gandalf. Un Hobbit s'infiltrera plus facilement dans une montagne. De plus, le Dragon ne reconnaîtra pas son odeur. Avec Bilbo, vous avez une chance !

\- Vous faites chier, grogna Thorin. Bon. Très bien, on va essayer.

Avec un soupir, il retourna dans le salon, qu'il avait quitté pour emmener Gandalf dans la cuisine pour des explications musclées, et poussa un soupir de découragement quand il vit le nouveau venu lui sourire, assis à la table, entouré de Fíli et Kíli.

\- Ravi d'être des vôtres, dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais j'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche.

Thorin haussa les épaules, incapable de ne pas trop laisser transparaître son avis sur la question, et s'installa à sa place, tandis que Gandalf s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, vous n'êtes pas exactement ce que je recherchais. Mais on va quand même essayer.

Comme Thorin ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte, Bilbo, pour un Hobbit, n'était pas si à la ramasse que ça. D'accord, il était absolument horripilant, à râler sans cesse à propos de ci ou de mi, et retardait considérablement la troupe chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour chercher un mouchoir, mais Fíli et Kíli l'appréciaient, et Bofur l'acceptait de bonne grâce. Dwalin ne semblait pas entièrement conquis, mais toujours plus que Thorin. Et lorsque Bilbo tomba par erreur (en glissant dans un trou) sur un trésor de trolls, qui sentait affreusement mauvais mais qui paierait leur équipement pour les années à venir, plus personne n'eut envie de lui faire des reproches.

Par la suite, ce fut lui qui trouva un Anneau unique qui le rendait invisible ; ce fut lui qui délivra les quatre Nains du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés en se faisant capturer par des Elfes des Bois ; ce fut lui qui eut l'idée de les emmener en tonneaux vers une ville d'où ils pourraient ensuite se rendre à Erebor, et ce fut lui enfin qui pénétra dans l'antre du Dragon dans le but de subtiliser la Pierre Arcane.

Ce fut lui aussi, malheureusement, qui lâcha le Dragon sur les Nains, ce qui eut pour conséquence de blesser grièvement Fíli et Kíli, et légèrement Bofur et Dwalin. Il fallut l'intervention de Gandalf et de ses puissants sortilèges pour voir le monstre tomber enfin, vaincu, et l'équipe pousser des cris de joie et de soulagement.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester, marmonna Kíli en se frottant le cou. Galère, le Dragon !

\- Et moi donc, renchérit Fíli. Tu feras gaffe la prochaine fois, Bilbo.

L'interpellé eut un grand sourire.

\- La prochaine fois ? Vous voulez dire que c'est d'accord pour que je vous rejoigne pour la prochaine quête ?

\- Bah, dit Bofur en se levant, concrètement, c'est toi qui as chopé le trésor, qui nous a délivrés des Elfes, et qui nous a permis d'entrer dans Erebor. Quelqu'un veut de la pizza ?

\- Une bière pour moi, lança Dwalin. Il y en a dans le frigo. Bon, c'est fini, alors ? On fait les comptes, Thorin ? Qui a gagné quoi ?

Thorin fit craquer ses phalanges et sortir la mine de son critérium.

\- Fíli, Kíli, vous vous ajoutez 20 points d'expérience.

\- C'est tout ? s'exclamèrent les deux frères en chœur.

\- Faut dire, vous n'avez pas été très utiles, fit remarquer Dwalin. Vous nous avez fait capturer par les Elfes, vous vous êtes fait avoir par le Dragon…

\- Bofur, continua Thorin, 30 points pour toi.

Bofur calcula soigneusement le résultat sur sa feuille.

\- Dwalin, 40 points. Gandalf, 50 points. Et Bilbo… 100 points d'expérience. Tu gagnes un niveau supplémentaire.

\- 100 points ? s'exclama Fíli.

\- Y'a de la triche ! vociféra Kíli.

\- Foutez-lui la paix, intervint Bofur, c'est lui qui a tout fait, le pauvre Bilbo. Il mérite plus de points que nous.

\- Vous partagez le trésor d'Erebor en six, ce qui vous fait 200 pièces d'or chacun. Sans compter les divers équipements que vous trouvez dans la montagne que vous vous partagez.

\- En fouillant un peu, je trouve un arc et des flèches de fabrication elfique ? demanda Kíli, l'expression pleine d'espoir.

\- Non, répondit Thorin, impitoyable. C'est Erebor, pas Rivendell. Les Nains n'aiment pas les Elfes.

\- Je trouve une cotte de mailles en mithril ? demanda Fíli à son tour.

\- …Tu trouves ça, concéda Thorin. Mais c'est le seul objet en mithril de tout le trésor.

\- Quoi ?! Fíli, donne-moi ça ! Honneur aux vieux !

\- La ferme, Dwalin ! Tu rentres pas dedans, de toute façon.

\- Lance un dé, décida brutalement Thorin.

Tous levèrent un regard inquiet vers lui.

\- Moi ? demanda Fíli, l'air incertain.

\- Oui, toi. Lance un dé de vingt.

Dans un silence pesant, Fíli lança un dé de 20, et leva un regard interrogateur vers Thorin quand il tomba sur le chiffre 17.

\- Impair, déclara Thorin. Tu donnes ta cotte de mailles en mithril à Bilbo en guise de cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi !? Non !

\- Parce que tu aimes bien faire des cadeaux, c'est marqué dans ta description de personnage.

\- Oui, mais… Rah, tu fais chier, Thorin ! Bon, bah c'est pour toi, Bilbo.

\- Merci, Fíli ! s'exclama Bilbo, radieux. Merci, Thorin !

\- Tu rajoutes ça à ton équipement, Bilbo, dit Thorin. Tu auras donc cinq points bonus de défense à chaque attaque subie, dans la mesure où elle vise ton ventre ou ton dos. Grâce à la légèreté de cette armure, tu peux t'enlever deux points de malus en rapidité et un point de malus en dextérité.

\- Génial ! dit Bilbo, rayonnant.

\- Fíli, Kíli, après trois semaines d'immobilité totale, vous retrouvez tous vos points de vie. Pour le reste, faites vos propres calculs.

Tandis que les quatre Nains et le Hobbit griffonnaient sur leur feuilles de personnages, Thorin se leva pour aller se prendre une part de pizza dans la cuisine, et s'ouvrir une bouteille de bière au décapsuleur. Il y fut rejoint un instant après par Gandalf.

\- Alors ? demanda celui-ci en décapsulant une bouteille avec sa main. Il n'est pas si mauvais, ce Hobbit, pas vrai ? Même s'il ne remplissait pas les conditions.

Les sourcils froncés, Thorin poussa la boîte à pizza vers lui.

\- C'est vrai, il ne se débrouille pas trop mal… Il est plutôt doué.

\- Vous allez lui demander de nous rejoindre pour la prochaine quête ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je ferai une prochaine quête… J'ai bien envie d'être PJ, la prochaine fois.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Gandalf en lui claquant une main dans le dos. Je maîtriserai la prochaine partie, alors. J'ai justement une magnifique idée de scénario avec l'Anneau que Bilbo a trouvé dans cette caverne à gobelins.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, et soupira dans le goulot de sa bière.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée de vous faire entrer dans notre club de jeu de rôle… Mais bon. D'accord.

.oOo.

Fin : 22h53

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit. Crack.

(PJ = personnage joueur!)

A la prochaine !


	3. Feu

Salut à tous ! Une nouvelle Nuit pour l'écriture avec mes amies, et un OS Hobbit pondu ce soir-là ^_^

Thème 2 : Feu

Début : 21h00

Résumé : Parfois, Bilbo en rêve la nuit. Il voit l'immense salle, les joyaux sur lesquels il dérape, dans lesquels il s'enfonce, avant de s'extirper de l'amas d'or pour se cacher derrière un pilier. Tout brûle autour de lui, l'air, l'or, les manches de son manteau bleu. Smaug rit de son rire terrible. La chaleur est intolérable, et Bilbo étouffe, il suffoque.

.oOo.

Parfois, Bilbo en rêve la nuit.

Il voit l'immense salle, les joyaux sur lesquels il dérape, dans lesquels il s'enfonce, avant de s'extirper de l'amas d'or pour se cacher derrière un pilier. Et tout brûle autour de lui, l'air, l'or, les manches du manteau bleu qu'on lui a donné à la Ville du Lac. Il se roule par terre, et le sol est brûlant, et Smaug le Terrible rit de son rire profond, celui qui fait trembler les fondations. La chaleur est intolérable, et Bilbo étouffe, il suffoque.

Puis il se réveille en sursaut, dans son lit douillet, la douceur de l'air du printemps filtrant par la fenêtre ouverte, un rayon de lune se pelotonnant sur son lit comme un chat, et il inspire un grand coup, en se rappelant que Smaug n'est plus là – Smaug n'est plus, tout court. Et Bilbo n'est pas du genre à laisser un cauchemar l'empêcher de retrouver le sommeil, alors il se recouche, et il se rendort aussitôt.

.

Il n'a pas trop de mal avec les repas. Le manche de la poêle est long, il peut la tenir à distance. Le plus difficile, c'est probablement d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée, ou de poser la bouilloire en fonte sur le crochet à l'intérieur du foyer, mais s'il pense à autre chose, il y réussit par automatisme. Il n'aime plus trop regarder le feu qui ronfle dans la cheminée comme avant, mais il a toujours ses livres et son fauteuil, et c'est le plus important.

.

C'est moins facile, par contre, le jour où il est appelé à la rescousse pour éteindre un début d'incendie dans la grange de Hamfast Gamegie. Mais Bilbo est un Hobbit courageux et généreux, et il fait taire la peur irrationnelle qui brûle, ironiquement, dans le creux de son ventre, et se précipite à l'aide avec des seaux d'eau directement tirés de son puits. Et s'il a le cœur qui bat la chamade tout le reste de la journée, une fois que le début d'incendie est maîtrisé sans avoir fait de dégâts et que Bilbo peut retourner à ses pâtisseries et à son jardin, personne ne le sait. Il désherbe avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les mains tremblantes, et espère qu'il ne fera pas de cauchemars ce soir.

.

Lors de la fête du Solstice d'Été, un grand feu ronfle au milieu de la prairie, et Bilbo le supporte très bien, tant qu'il s'en tient à distance. Il rit, et il boit, et il boit plus qu'il ne rit, ce qui en dit long, et lorsqu'il s'affale sur son lit, il dort d'un sommeil sans rêves avant même que sa tête n'ait touché l'oreiller.

.

La veille de son anniversaire, alors qu'il prépare des scones à la myrtille, le torchon qu'il rejette un peu trop brutalement touche le coin de l'âtre et prend feu, et Bilbo se fige avant de taper dessus frénétiquement avec son pied. Il sent l'odeur des poils de pied consumés, comme il la sent souvent dans ses rêves, comme il l'a sentie ce jour-là dans la salle du Trésor d'Erebor, et son cœur se met à faire des soubresauts erratiques, mais Bilbo n'abandonne pas, parce qu'il n'abandonne jamais. Lorsque les flammèches s'éteignent, il prend le torchon encore fumant du bout des doigts et va le plonger dans le tonneau rempli d'eau de pluie qui lui sert à arroser son jardin, juste à l'extérieur de sa maison. Le tissu fait "pschhh", et Bilbo ne le sort qu'après s'être assuré que chaque fibre de tissu a été trempée en règle. Il y a un gros trou noirci au milieu. Il le jette à la poubelle. Ça ne fait rien. Il en a d'autres.

.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il reçoit par la poste un cadeau et une courte lettre.

 _Cher Bilbo,_

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, et j'espère que cette lettre arrivera à temps. J'ai pris la précaution de l'envoyer à l'avance, mais la distance qui sépare La Comté et Erebor n'est pas mince, comme tu le sais._

 _Le pays se reconstruit lentement, avec l'aide de Daín, qui a accepté de devenir Roi. Nous sommes très occupés avec les travaux, mais tous les membres de notre ancienne compagnie ont tenu à t'envoyer leurs vœux pour ton anniversaire. Bofur t'a fabriqué une flûte de sa fabrication, qui devrait te parvenir en même temps que cette lettre._

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir à Erebor. Tu y seras toujours le bienvenu._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Balin._

Bilbo sourit, et examine la flûte taillée dans un beau bois clair, et se promet d'apprendre à en jouer pour le jour où Bofur et les autres viendront le voir à Hobbiton – ou le jour, nettement plus improbable, où _il_ ira les voir à Erebor.

Il note que Balin ne mentionne ni Thorin, ni Fíli, ni Kíli, mais toute sa lettre respire leur absence. Il ne pleure pas. Il a suffisamment pleuré.

.

Le soir de son anniversaire, Gandalf est là pour la fête, et Bilbo est partagé entre la joie de le revoir et la crainte qui lui noue les entrailles lorsque ses feux d'artifice éclatent en fanfare et qu'un dragon brillant vole vers eux à basse altitude en crachant du feu. Mais il garde un sourire sur le visage, pour ne pas inquiéter son plus vieil ami.

Gandalf passe la soirée à lui raconter ce qu'il a vu de par le monde durant l'année précédente, et surtout à Erebor. Il raconte Balin, il raconte Dwalin, il raconte même Dís, la sœur de Thorin, que Bilbo n'a jamais rencontrée, mais dont il partage la douleur. Il raconte la reconstruction, le futur d'Erebor, et Bilbo l'écoute.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il s'endort, il rêve des flammes des torches qui entourent l'autel mortuaire sur lequel est allongé Thorin. Il voit son visage pâle, encadré par les longs cheveux noirs qui reposent sur le marbre vert sombre, et ses paupières qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais pour révéler ses yeux bleus. L'air est froid, les flammes minces, et pourtant, son cœur le brûle de l'intérieur, ses yeux le piquent, il suffoque.

Lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut dans son lit, le cœur battant, il pense à Thorin, et il pense à Smaug, et il pense à combien il aurait affronté mille fois le feu, dix mille fois, si ça avait pu sauver Thorin de la mort.

Bilbo est quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un de courageux, et il n'a jamais laissé les cauchemars lui gâcher la vie ; mais cette nuit-là, il ne parvient pas à refermer l'œil.

.oOo.

Fin :21h44


End file.
